


So Big

by lavenderlotion



Series: What a Happy Life, We Get to Spend Together [1]
Category: Weird City (TV)
Genre: Belly Kink, Burt Chund Has a Big Dick, Come Swallowing, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Missing Scene, Rutting, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “Oh. Oh,wow. I am not that big,” Stu mumbled, doing his very best not to feel insecure. He wasn’tsmall, but he wasn’t evencloseto Burt’s size. “That is. Wow. I have no idea what I’m supposed to do with that.”





	So Big

**Author's Note:**

> Burt’s big. I like it. Stu likes it. 
> 
> beta'd by the amazing [AuguriesofInnocence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuguriesofInnocence)!

“Oh. Oh,  _ wow _ . I am not that big,” Stu mumbled, doing his very best not to feel insecure. He wasn’t  _ small _ , but he wasn’t even  _ close _ to Burt’s size. “That is. Wow. I have no idea what I’m supposed to do with that.”

Burt chuckled, tucking his hand between the back of his head and the bed. He was spread out over Stu’s sheets, and Stu liked how the older man looked in his bed. His entire face was flushed, the warmth travelling down his neck and over his chest. “And here I was worried you’d be disappointed by...all this.”

Burt’s other hand gestured over his body, and Stu followed the movement with his eyes. Burt looked so  _ soft _ , laid out on the bed like that. So  _ big _ . Stu had never been with anyone taller or heavier than him, and now he was pretty sure he liked it. It wasn’t like Stu was small himself—he was definitely tall but Burt was just. So much bigger. 

Stu stripped down, chucking off his clothes, not caring what happened to them. The sweater was a favourite: the fabric was soft, the sleeves long enough that they made him feel small, and still he paid it no mind. Instead, he climbed onto the mattress, knee-walking forward until he was straddling Burt’s thighs. Stu groaned, just a little, at how wide he had to stretch his own thighs to be able to straddle Burt like that. 

He startled when a hand touched his thigh. Burt’s fingers were rough with callouses—Stu knew he’d worked at a garage for a couple of years before he started selling cars—and the way they rubbed up his leg made him shiver. Burt’s other warm was still behind his head and it made his chest look like it went on forever; in this moment it felt like the widest thing Stu had ever seen.

_ Fuck _ , he was so hard. This was all so weird; different, but so good.

They were both hard, Burt’s thick—so very thick—erection standing up against the pudge of his stomach, so hard next to something so soft. Stu pushed his hips forward and he moaned loudly when the head of his cock dragged across the soft skin of Burt’s underbelly. 

“Stu,” Burt said, his fingers tightening around his thigh and digging in, “you’re goddamn beautiful.”

Stu blushed, his own face going warm. He knew his cheeks had to be pink, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. No one had ever called him beautiful before, and he...liked the way it made his stomach feel, like it was falling out of his body. God, what was going on with him.

“You’re...” Stu’s mind went blank as he tried to think of a word that would describe exactly what Burt was. Handsome didn’t seem like enough. Everything I’ve ever wanted sounded too cheesy. He spent another moment racking his brain before blurting out, “You’re so  _ big _ .”

“I know, I’m sorry, I—”

“What the hell are you apologizing for?” Stu demanded, and then didn’t wait for Burt to answer before he was taking a deep breath and finally wrapping his fingers around Burt’s dick.

Holy fuck, it was big. Stu’s fingers were long but they only just closed around Burt’s girth. Just that alone was enough to have precome beading at his slit and spilling over. He stroked his hand up, cocking his head to the side when Burt groaned. The angle was weird, but the strangest part was not being able to  _ feel _ what he was doing. 

He worked Burt over with his hand, doing his best to set up a rhythm and stick to it. Watching Burt’s face was the best part. His One was so expressive, his mouth dropping open as his eyes fell closed. The arm that was still tucked behind his head was flexing, and Stu could make out some muscle definition under the freckled skin. 

He thanked every yoga class Steffy had ever made him take when he bent down. It was easy to fold over himself and drag the flat of his tongue across the head of Burt’s dick. The taste of Burt’s precome was bitter, but it wasn’t  _ bad _ and Stu licked out again, dragging his tongue over the slit in a desperate attempt to get more. The program had gotten it right, this was definitely where he belonged. He could do this forever.

His hand was still moving fast, jerking Burt quickly as he took the whole head of his cock into his mouth. It was a challenge, and he had to stretch his mouth wider than he knew he could to keep his teeth out of the way. He had no idea what he was doing, but he tried to his best to keep his teeth away as he attempted to create suction. 

Burt  _ shouted _ , the grip on his thigh going so tight that it hurt, before flooding his mouth with salty come. Stu swallowed without thinking, drinking down Burt’s release with a hum of consideration. Not bad, and definitely something he wanted to do again. He pulled back to watch another bead of come push out Burt’s dick and dribble down the side, and he leaned down to lick it up. 

“Sorry, sorry it’s been a long time since—” Stu shut him up with a kiss, their  _ first _ , and he licked into Burt’s mouth as he milked Burt’s cock until his hand was pushed away.

Stu leaned forward, hands landing on Burt’s stomach to keep himself upright. He groaned when they sunk in, and he grabbed handfuls of the plush skin above his waist as he rolled his hips forward. His cock dragged over Burt’s stomach, pushing into the give as he ground down. His foreskin had pulled back enough that the overly sensitive head of his dick was pressed directly against Burt’s warm belly.

He wasn’t going to last. Burt bit into his bottom lip as his hand trailed higher to grab his ass and  _ squeeze _ , and that was it. Stu came with a sob, his head falling to rest on Burt’s chest as he rolled his hips frantically, rutting into Burt’s belly until his cock was dry and twitching almost painfully. 

He let himself breathe through his afterglow. Burt’s hand was rubbing up and down his back, and Stu liked out easy it felt. He fell onto the side, sinking into the mattress as he caught his breath. Burt was still breathing heavily beside him, hands resting on his belly, his chest covered in a sheen of sweat that Stu found rather appealing. 

“That was crazy,” Stu said, rubbing a hand over his stomach lazily. He’d never even thought about being with a man before, but  _ damn _ if that wasn’t some of the best sex he’d ever had—and there wasn’t even any sex! “I had no idea that was going to happen,” he added, in case Burt thought he’d been lying when they first met.

“Me either,” Burt said, then a second later, “Well, maybe some idea.”

Stu looked over to find Burt watching him, but the man looked away. 

“Did you still want that grilled cheese?” he asked. He’d never had sex with his One That’s The One before—he wasn’t sure of the protocol.

“I don't even like grilled cheese,” Burt admitted, sheepishly.  Stu tilted his head to the side, looking at Burt’s face and feeling the warmth anchor in his chest. “I’m lactose-intolerant.”

Stu snorted a laugh. “Stop,” he said, raising his brows in question. He chuckled when Burt shrugged, mumbling, “You dawg.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!   
> [my dreamwidth](https://lavenderlotion.dreamwidth.org/) and my [my tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
